


mister steve

by skvsolo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers, does daddy kink count as age play???, my first time writing smut by myself so be gentle, side Peggy/Angie, tagging it to be safe, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvsolo/pseuds/skvsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daddy kink. excerpt from a westernish au ive yet to write. it's real good i promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mister steve

"I got an itch only you can scratch, Mister Steve." Bucky hummed the line into Steve's ear, quiet enough for just him to hear. He bites his bottom lip, runs his nose across his jaw as he cards his hand through soft blond hair.   
Steve laughs- the asshole. He chuckles, nearly snorts as his fingers move so gently across his back. "Hush, sugar. Movie is still on."  
Bucky frowns, turns in Steve's lap so he's facing him, kisses his neck. "C'mon, Daddy... I've been real good all day. I want you to do all those bad things to me, Daddy,"  
Steve stiffens and Bucky know he's got him wrapped around his finger.   
Angie and Peggy sit in the floor in front of them, not paying one lick of attention to the movie they've got going, too wrapped up in each other. Natasha looks plenty interested, though, and Sam is hanging on every word. Maybe they won't notice if Steve and Bucky slip away for the night.   
"Daddy," If it were any louder it would be a whine and its accented with a roll of his hips and Steve's resolve that had faded away a while ago now went flying straight out the nearest window. He /does/ like to hear Buck beg, though, and wonders if waiting it out will get him to do just that.   
"Just a minute, Bucky, baby." He's laughing again and it feels like a challenge. Bucky doesn't care if his friends see him like that, wonders why Steve is so bent on making him wait.   
"You ain't even watching the movie, Daddy... Been lookin' at and kissin' on me the whole time. Got me all worked up, and, /Daddy, please/ I want you to /fuck me/," Bucky doesn't straight up say it when he's in character, but hell if he isn't glad he did this time, because Steve's on his feet in a second, holding him by his  
thighs as they walk back to the older man's bedroom.   
His parents were gone for the weekend, and he always stayed at Steve's when they weren't home, and they'd invited a couple of friends over to watch movies and just be themselves together for a little while.  
Bucky had gotten distracted.  
Steve holds him against the door as soon as it's closed, strong arms keeping him in place as he kisses his neck, moves to his shoulder to leave a pretty mark that would be easily covered with a shirt. "Baby, you know just how to get me on my knees for what you say. You know that?"  
Bucky giggles before a moan that comes with a bite onto his skin, shudders. "Aw, Daddy. I know. You look really handsome on your knees, you know? When- When you kiss me down there and- and get me ready with your tongue."   
"You think so?" Steve's hands are under his shirt now, big and warm as they press against his skin and it's all too perfect. "However handsome I look, my baby boy looks fifty times prettier when I'm licking him open. All flustered and flushed and whiny. You want me to do that tonight, sugar?"  
Bucky nods before Steve finishes his sentence, clings to those strong shoulders. "/Fuck/, Daddy, yes, yes I want that, Daddy, /please/,"   
Steve grins, kisses him again. "Well, since you asked so nicely.." Steve pulls him from the door, lays him back down on the bed. His hands are slow, deliberately so, as they pull off Bucky's clothes, kissing almost every inch of newly exposed skin.   
"Ah- Daddy-" Buck starts squirming impatiently when Steve kisses at the skin of this hips, pulling his pants down so, so slow. "Daddy, please. Goin' too slow."  
"Be patient, baby. I'll be plenty fast later, when I've got you around my cock. I'll fuck you fast as you want then, but right now I like seeing you squirm and whine. You're doin' just perfect like this."  
Almost on cue, Bucky whines, arches into the touch when one of Steve's big hands, calloused and warm and familiar, comes to rest on his chest, thumb running over the smooth skin. "So pretty, Bucky. You're the prettiest boy I've ever seen, you know that? Ain't no one gonna prove me wrong on that one." He finally, /finally/ gets Bucky's pants off, hands spreading his thighs and kissing the soft skin there. It was a rarity Buck wore underwear when it was just him and Steve, and tonight was no different. He's already fully hard, just at Steve's touches and promises, and he's driving him /crazy/ with how slow he's insisting on being.   
"Bucky, baby?"  
"Yes, Daddy?"  
Steve's smiling when he speaks again. "What do you want me to to do you, sugar? Wanna hear you say it."  
"Want- I want you to e-eat me out, Daddy... I want you to lick me open and then- and then fuck me hard and make me scream your name so the others know just how perfect my Daddy is."  
Steve makes a little noise in the back of his throat, and Bucky feels a little swell of pride at that. He lets out a high whine, threading his fingers through blond hair as Steve finally leans forward, drags his tongue across his hole. "Ah- Daddy- Daddy-"  
Steve doesn't reply, just keeps going, resting Bucky's legs on his shoulders, hands cupping his ass, thumbs keeping them apart for Steve.   
Bucky gasps and moans and whines and 'please, daddy's just how he knows Steve likes, pulls on his hair. He tries to arch up and push down against Steve at the same time when his tongue slides inside him- took him long enough. "Daddy! Daddy, please- please, please, please, I want you to fuck me before I come, Daddy, please-"  
"I got you, baby boy." Steve says, wipes at his chin with his forearm. "Want my fingers to work you the rest of the way? Won't be as fun but it'll be faster."  
Bucky nods, licks his lips, looks at his Daddy with big eyes. "Yes, Daddy. Please?"  
"Always ask so nice." Steve chuckles, lifts his shirt over his head before he reaches into the night stand, pulls the bottle of lube out and smiles at him as he snaps open the bottle. "Though, you know I'd do anything for my baby." he pours it over three fingers, Bucky watches, hitches his breath as he curls his own fingers into the bedsheets. He spreads his legs farther, nods for lack of anything better to say. "Treat me so good, Daddy. Love you."  
"Aw, sugar, I love you, too." He bends down to kiss at his neck as he slides the first finger in, making Bucky give a breathy moan, hands coming to grip at sturdy shoulder blades. "Daddy, I can take two. I can take two, Daddy, please- want you to fuck me,"  
"So impatient, baby doll. We'll get there, I promise." He laughs low into the crook of Bucky's neck but he slides in the second finger anyway, making Bucky moan 'daddy' in earnest, squirm beneath him. "Gonna let the others know what we're doin' if you keep up that loud, Bucky,"  
"Don't care. 'S not- 's not like they don't already know, Daddy. You always take care of me and mark me up as yours and they all know who I belong to, Daddy."  
"I like the sound of that." He'd make a note to remind Bucky he really was his own person, but right now he was his baby boy and no one else's. "My perfect little boy, always so pretty an' sweeter than sugar." He gives his words punctuation with a crook of his fingers, stroking up against Bucky's sweet spot.   
It makes him squeeze his eyes shut, call his name and buck down against his fingers. "You like that?"  
"Y-Yes, Daddy. Lots."  
He slides his fingers up again, watches Bucky's face twist and listens to him whine. "So pretty, baby. So, so pretty."  
"Another finger, Daddy. Please. Please."  
Steve slides in the third before the second please is out, letting him adjust for just a second before he's stretching him, spreading his fingers out and moving them against his prostate, kissing him hard and revelling in the sweet sounds Bucky gives against his lips.   
"You ready for my cock, baby?"  
"/Yes/, yes, yes yes yes, Daddy, I'm so ready, I need you, Daddy, please-"  
"I got you, baby boy." Steve says, makes quick work of his jeans and boxers, kicks them off to the side. He's right back against him in a moment, though, hands moving Bucky's legs around his waist, making his heart pound in his chest.   
"I really do love you, Daddy..."  
"I know you do, baby. I love you, too." He kisses him, takes the chance and slowly pushes in, breaking from the kiss, letting their foreheads touch as he gives a broken moan of his own. They stay just like that for a moment, heavy breaths, one of Steve's hands against the bed, holding him up, the other holding tightly to Bucky's hips. Both of Buck's hands are on the back of Steve's neck, gripping hard with his nails leaving pretty little half moons in tanned skin as he tries to get control of his breathing and the stars behind his eyelids.   
Steve keeps his promise from earlier, doesn't give Bucky a moment before he's really /fucking/ him, fast and relentless and so fucking perfect Bucky almost forgets to breathe.   
"Ah- ooh- fuck, Daddy- oh, God- Daddy, you feel so good, Daddy, you feel so so good- so perfect-" and then he's babbling incoherently, back arching, eyes fluttering shut when Steve find that sweet spot again, and he knows there's no way, hell or high water, he's gonna last more than two minutes.   
"Shit, baby. Feel so good.." He groans into his neck, bites down to make a pretty little mark there, hand on his hip moving to stroke his length, just slowly at first then quickly getting up to pace.   
"Daddy- Daddy, I'm gonna come- D-Daddy, I'm gon' come-" He practically cries, holds as tight as he can. "Daddy- want you to come inside, fill me up, Daddy, please-" then he's gasping, eyes held shut, arching hard against him with a shout. "Daddy!"  
"Fuck-" And just like that Steve's unraveling right behind him, toes curling, spots in his vision as he does as Bucky's asks, rides it out as he comes inside his baby boy, filling him up until there's nothing left.  
Neither of them move for a while, just breathing hard, collapsed against each other, moulded so perfectly for the other.   
"You're crushin' me. Big as a horse and you think layin' on my tiny ass is a good idea?"  
"I think pounding your ass was a good idea. Excuse me if you sapped all my strength after."  
Bucky laughs, wrecked and breathy, gives Steve a gentle kiss as he shoves off, lies next to him-makes a frankly embarrassing noise as he slides out of him. "Think I'm just as exhausted as you. All that 'Daddy'in' wears me out." He says teasingly, snuggles up to that strong chest.   
"You love it, don't lie to yourself."  
"I love /you/. And I ain't lyin' about that one."  
Steve smiles down at the younger man, kisses him again. "I'm glad. 'Cause I love you, too. More than just about anything."  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"I love you, Daddy."  
A light laugh. "I love you, too, sugar."


End file.
